1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dusting device for applying powdered insecticide to animals. Particularly, the device has a novel structure including at least two cartridge receiving compartments laterally oriented with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dusting devices have been developed to hold powder insecticide to apply to livestock. Insecticide cartridges are usually used to load the insecticide into the devices. The cartridges are usually cylindrical and oblong in shape and have an outer layer of a waterproof material. A cartridge is loaded into a dusting device and then punctured by a rancher or farmer such that the insecticide flows out of the cartridge. An example of this type of device is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,092. This patent discloses a device for receiving an insecticide cartridge wherein the device has a water-resistant outer bag and an inner bag with mesh openings to allow insecticide to flow therethrough. The bottom of the outer bag also has mesh openings to allow the flow of insecticide to an animal brushing up against the bag.
In the livestock industry, synthetic insecticides, which are normally used in dusting devices, usually have an effective life of approximately two years. That is, after two years of applying the synthetic insecticide to insects in a particular herd of animals, the insects tend to build up resistance to the insecticide. Thus, after a couple of years, the insecticide is no longer effective to control insects.
It has been found that applying two different insecticides to a herd of livestock at one time can inhibit the insects' abilities to build up resistance to either one of the insecticides. Thus, two different insecticides are sometimes marketed together in two separate cartridges. The rancher or farmer usually places one cartridge containing a first synthetic insecticide in the dusting device and punctures it, and then places a second cartridge containing a second synthetic insecticide on top of the first cartridge and punctures the second cartridge. Thus, the two insecticides intermix within the device, and the second insecticide tends to be disposed on top of the first insecticide. This arrangement does not allow effective application of the two different insecticides at the same time because the second insecticide tends only to be dispensed from the bag after the first insecticide has been dispensed. Furthermore, insecticides sometimes are volatile and dangerous when directly combined with other insecticides. The combination can possibly be harmful to both livestock and persons loading the device. Further, the possibility exists that the two different insecticides may be incompatible such that if intermixed in a single compartment, the effectiveness of one or both could be decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,716 discloses a dust bag wherein two cartridges are positioned within the interior of a dusting device. However, as described above, insecticide in the two cartridges will intermix because they are contained within the same enclosure. Thus, if the insecticides are of two different types, the possible harmful effects of their mixing together is present.
Additionally, the dusting devices described above do not offer a rancher or farmer versatility in changing between different insecticides. For instance, at particular times of the year it may be advantageous to use one particular insecticide, and at other times it may be advantageous to use another particular insecticide. In order to avoid the possible hazards of intermixing the insecticides, the rancher or farmer would have to either provide a second dusting device, or wait until the insecticide contained within the device is completely dispensed before inserting a different insecticide. The above devices do not offer the versatility needed to apply different insecticides either at the same time, or at different times to effectively control insects.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,902,461 discloses a dusting device having a "saddle bag" type arrangement with two different chambers which can receive insecticide cartridges. The device in the patent has two water-resistant outer flaps disposed over a supporting rope. Positioned on the interior of each of the flaps is a mesh bag structure which forms the chamber in which the insecticide is disposed. When the device is in use with both chambers filled with insecticide, the inner mesh bags contact and overlap each other along substantially there entire length. Thus, if different insecticides were used in different chambers, there could be a substantial amount of intermingling between the insecticides because the chambers lie in such a close relationship.
Furthermore, because of the "saddle bag" arrangement, the ends of the device are open and can be penetrated by moisture, the moisture inhibiting the effectiveness and dispensing characteristics of the insecticide. Still further, the chambers of the device of the patent are difficult to load because they require the "flipping up" of one flap in order to load the chamber on the other flap, and vice versa.
Thus, a dusting device is needed which substantially prevents intermingling of two different insecticides when they are in the device and which can effectively apply the insecticide to livestock. Further, a device is needed which easily, effectively, and safely allows a rancher or farmer to apply different insecticides at different times. Also, a device is needed which can apply two different insecticides such that moisture is unlikely to affect the dispensability or effectiveness of the insecticides.